Stranded Bones
by Chocopanda
Summary: Bones and Booth head to an exotic island in the Caribbean to examine two possible murder victims. However, the plane doesn't quite make it there, and they are both stranded. Will they be able to survive? B/B
1. The Accident

A/N: This is my first Bones fanfic, so please be gentle. I do not own Bones, or Booth for that matter, even though I really want to. Btw, I've only ridden a plane twice, so some of my terminology might be a little messed up. Please review!!

Special Agent Seeley Booth weaved his SUV through the tight traffic of D.C.'s highways with his siren on. There wasn't really an emergency to tend to, no, he just wanted to get to the Jeffersonian as fast as possible. He couldn't help but admit that he just wanted to see Bones. He did, at least, have some news to tell her. He _did_ have an excuse this time.

Earlier this morning, Booth received a report of two dead, unidentified bodies found on the small island of Curacao in the Caribbean. He practically begged his boss to take care of this one. Through persistence and a little bit of shameless groveling, he managed to be able to get assigned to this potential murder. He knew that he just wanted to go in hopes of being able to relax for a while after seeing the body. He also knew that the whole time he was begging to go, a little nagging thought was in the back of his mind. If he got to go, then that meant that he could drag Bones along with him. _She probably won't want to go, but I can't go without her. _He smiled as images of him and Bones on the beach flashed through his mind. The thought of her in a bathing suit stuck with him until he arrived at the Jeffersonian.

~*~

Temperance sighed and laid her head against her desk. She was exhausted. Her and her team were assigned to identifying the cause of death of a 3000 year old Chinese woman found in the Himalayan mountain range earlier this month. Once they found how she died, the body was to be sent to be put on exhibit in some museum in New York. Dr. Brenan had stayed up all night studying the body. So far she found that the woman died when she was in her early twenties, and probably had some form of osteoporosis. The rest of Brenan's team had left around midnight, but she refused to leave.

She took a sip of her coffee. It wasn't warm anymore. She glanced up at her clock. It was almost ten. She considered going home to shower, but she wasn't finished with her work. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Brenan heard some one open her door. She figured it was Angela, and didn't bother looking up.

"What is it, Angela?" Brenan asked, her hand over her eyes.

"Uhh..." Booth's voice responded.

"Booth!" Brenan looked up. Booth was standing in her doorway with a smile on his face. _What is he doing here? _Temperance thought. _We aren't working on a case right now. Are we? _She stood up. "What are you doing here, Booth? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Actually, we have a case to work on. And it's nice to see you too."

"Sorry Booth. I've been here all night. I'm just a little agitated. Where is the case?" She turned around and started to pull on her jacket.

"Well, your gonna love this. There were two bodies found on the island nation of Curacao. In the Caribbean." Booth smiled hugely. Brenan sighed.

"So, we're going to the Caribbean?" Booth nodded, still smiling. "Booth, I don't have time for this right now. Can't we just have the bodies brought to the Jeffersonian?"

"Aww, come on Bones! We can go to the Caribbean! Stay on an island! It'll be relaxing. We both need all the rest we can get." Booth looked like he might start to beg. "Besides, I'm defiantly going, and I'm not going without you." He used his charm smile. "You know how you insist on seeing the body before anyone touches it."

"Your right, I don't like comprised evidence. Fine Booth, I'll go." She just couldn't resist the charm smile. "But how are we going to relax if we're going to be identifying bodies for a few days, and then coming back?"

Booth smiled again. He was so excited. "Actually, I kinda stretched the truth and claimed that we needed at least a week before heading back. So, if we get done early, then we can just relax on the beach for a few days."

"Booth, you know I don't like it when you lie. But..." Brenan was cut off by the thought of her and Booth on an island. The image of Booth's perfect body in only swim trunks clouded her thoughts.

"Bones? Hey, Bones?" Booth waved his hand in front of Bones' face. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure Booth, I'll go." Brenan smiled. "Besides. I need a break. So what day are we leaving?"

"Um, tonight around seven actually..." Booth bit his lip. He knew she wouldn't like that it was such short notice.

"What? Tonight? Booth, why didn't you tell me earlier? I'll have to leave now if I'm going to get packed and make arrangements for my absence!" Brenan threw her hands up and began gathering things off her desk.

Booth stood in the middle of her office not sure if he should try to assist the whirling tornado that his partner just became. Bones paused for a second and looked at Booth.

"Well, what are you still doing here? You'll have to get ready too! Just meet me at my apartment at six. Well? Get going!"

"Yes ma'am!" Booth shouted back at her, joking a little bit.

"Ugh, don't call me that." Bones said shoving several papers into her desk drawers.

"Yes Bones." Seeley replied. He smiled, and Brenan did too. "I'll be there at six okay?" He said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, sure." Brenan mumbled, quite preoccupied. Booth left the office, deciding time is what she needed now. Brenan picked up her office phone and dialed her best friend's, Angela's, number.

"Hello? Angela Montenegro speaking." Angela answered.

"Hey Ange." Brenan replied.

"Sweetie! What's up? Do you need something?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. I'm not going to be here for the rest of the day. Or the rest of the week really."

"What? Where are you going?" Angela had extreme curiosity in her voice.

"Me and Booth are going to Curacao." Brenan sighed as she held the phone a foot away from her face to protect her ears from the loud squeal coming from the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god, sweetie I knew it was going to happen! I knew it!" Angela was unstoppable.

"No, Angela, were going to go investigate a murder!" Brenan had to shout so she could be heard over the loud girlish squeal still coming from Angela.

"Oh," Angela quited a bit. "But why are you going to be gone all week? Looking at a body can't take that long."

"Well, Booth fudged a bit and said we needed a week so that we could have a mini vacation before we came back." The squeals started again. "Angela! I need you to tell Cam that I will be gone. Also, I need you to help me pick out some vacation clothes. I've never really gone to an island for leisurely purposes before."

"Yay, shopping! Oh, sweetie, this is so cute! He planned a romantic getaway for just you two!"

"Angela, we're just partners. Besides, he only did this because he thought I needed a break." Brenan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever you say, sweetie, whatever you say."

~*~

Eight hours later, Brenan sat on her couch in her apartment, packed bags by the door, even more exhausted than that morning. She just spent a whole day shopping with Angela for beach clothes, and that was a nightmare. Most of the time was spent with Brenan trying to convince Angela that nothing had happened between the two. She also had to convince her that she did not require any kind of sexy lingerie for the trip. Brenan did allow herself to buy a cute but simple bikini for the beach. It was, in her opinion, something more fashionable than functional, which was something she never really did. She pondered this and started to wonder what Booth might be bringing on the trip. She pictured what he might look like in a pair of swim trunks again. She admitted that he looked quite hot in her head. _Why does this picture keep popping into my head?_ She wondered. _Well, anthropologically speaking, he is a fine specimen of the male race. Certainly a good breeder. It's natural that my instincts would cause me to be drawn to him. He is defiantly an Alpha Male, and women are drawn to Alpha Males. _She pictured him in his swim trunks again. _Alpha Males are hot. _She thought blatantly.

There was a knock at the door and Brenan reluctantly pulled herself off the comfy couch.

"Time to spend all night on a plane." She said to herself. She pulled her door open to reveal a smiling Booth. "Hey, Booth."

"Hey Bones," Booth walked into her apartment. "You ready to go? We need to leave soon."

"Yeah I'm all packed. Let's go ahead and go." Brenan yawned, and picked up one of her bags.

Booth took the bag out of her hand and grabbed her other one. "You look tired. I'll carry your bags." He started towards the door.

Brenan sighed. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bags, Booth."

"I know that, Bones. But you're looking exhausted, and I want to carry them." Booth walked into the hallway so she couldn't object.

"Fine." Brenan said. She grabbed her purse and followed Booth, locking the door. Booth smiled and let Bones walk in front of him, walking her walk.

~*~

Bones and Booth arrived at the airport about half an hour later. They found a parking place and trudged into the airport to get their luggage checked. Bones vehemently insisted upon carrying her own bags this time, and Booth finally agreed.

When they were getting their tickets confirmed, Booth asked the plump, irritated looking receptionist lady if him and Bones would be sitting together.

"No," Came the reply. The woman smirked smugly. "It seems here that Miss Brenan will be riding first class, and you, Mister Booth, are currently riding coach."

"Woah, Bones," Booth turned to look at his partner. "You're riding first class? How did you manage that?"

"You know Booth, I'm not sure if you know this, but I am substantially well off due to my books. I simply arranged for my ticket to be upgraded." Brenan smiled at Booth innocently.

"Darn. I was hoping we would get seats together." Booth whined. Brenan eyed him. "Well, you know, I don't want to get stuck next to some crying baby or something..."

"You know Booth, it wouldn't really be that much of a hardship for me to upgrade your ticket to first class." Brenan smiled as Booth's face lit up.

"Really Bones? You could do that? Sweet!" Booth gathered Bones up in a bear hug. "Thanks, Bones."

"No problem Booth" Brenan replied, smiling. She turned to the receptionist lady. "Could I get his ticket upgraded to first class? Adjoining seats would be nice too."

Booth smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

~*~

Booth was settled into his seat in first class. Bones was peacefully asleep on his shoulder. His arm was falling asleep, but he didn't care. She looked too cute to be woken up. He preoccupied himself by imagining him and Bones on vacation. She would be so cutely awkward after they had nothing scientific to do. Booth wondered what Bones thought of his intentions. _Does she just think I got this vacation out of generosity, or maybe she thinks there is something more? _He admitted that the main reason for this vacation thing was spending time with Bones away from murder and the lab. He kind of felt like he never got to know her apart from her knowledge of bones and such. Concentrating on her potential care-free personality was kind of hard. He was slightly tired, and the warmth of Bones' body pressed up against his was extremely distracting. Deciding to give up and just take a nap, Booth rested his cheek against the top of her head and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~*~

When they arrived at their connecting flight, Booth and Bones were a bit dismayed to find that they would be flying on a very small, and quite wobbly looking plane.

"Booth?" Brenan asked, turning to her partner. "Is that what we are riding in?" She bit her lip. Brenan didn't really like small planes. Like her lab assistant, Zach, said, 'If you knew how it worked, you wouldn't want to ride in it either.' and this plane was not a fine example of aviation engineering.

"Yeah Bones, I think it is." Booth looked over at a very worried looking Bones. "It'll be fine, Bones. We're only going to be on the plane for less than an hour. Nothing is going to happen." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Booth. I'll take your word for it." Bones allowed Booth to guide her to the plane with a hand on her back.

They boarded the plane and took their seats. Not surprisingly, there were only eight seats on the plane, and Bones and Booth were the only passengers. The pilot and co-pilot started up the engines, and the sound it made was a bit unsettling. Bones swallowed loudly, and Booth grabbed her hand from across the aisle. He smiled at her encouragingly, and she smiled back.

~*~

About thirty minutes later, the plane was well over the Caribbean sea, and the clouds began to darken outside. Bones kept telling herself that nothing was going to happen to this small aircraft, as a storm began to brew. Lightning bolts revealed them selves outside the plane. Booth clutched Bones' hand tighter, a little worried himself.

"Hey!" Booth shouted up to the pilots. "Is everything all right? This storm isn't going to do anything, right?"

"Yeah," The co-pilot yelled back, just as a clap of thunder erupted outside. "It's going to be fi-" The pilot was cut off as a blinding streak of lightning struck just outside the plane. There was the sound of an explosion, and Bones screamed. The pilots were frantically shouting things at each other, just as the plane started to loose altitude. A bright orange light was coming from the left side of the plane.

"The wing is on fire!" Booth shouted. "Brace for impact, Bones!" Booth yelled to her as his army instincts kicked in. Brenan screamed as the plane started to spiral.

~*~

Booth was roused awake as bright sunlight shined in his eyes, and the sound of lapping waves prickled in his ears. Disoriented, he stood up, and wobbled a bit.

"What the hell?" Booth said, assessing his surroundings. Then, memories of the previous hours jolted him into a more conscious state. "Damn!" He turned around to see the front half of a small plane laying about one hundred yards away on the beach. He scrambled towards it, made sure that it wasn't in danger of blowing up, and crawled inside the wreckage. The first thing he saw was the co-pilot passed out in the cock-pit.

Booth went over to the co-pilot, and found a pulse. He was alive, but not for long it seemed. Large metal shards were protruding from his left leg and lower abdomen. The other pilot was no where to be found, but, gruesomely enough, there was part of what seemed to be his leg left in the pit. Booth then realized he had no idea what kind of condition Bones was in. Panicking, he ran to what was left of the passenger part of the plane.

"Bones!"


	2. A Shallow Grave

"Bones!" Booth yelled, seeing his limp partner, still buckled into her seat. Booth scrambled over debris and luggage to reach his friend. She still wasn't moving. "Dear god," He muttered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Bones!? Are you okay? Bones! Please!" The tears spilled out onto his face as he tried to get Bones out of her seat. He set her on the bottom of the plane next to him and began to shake her, trying to get her to wake up. "Bones, please wake up! C'mon Bones! Don't give up on me! Please!!" Booth pulled his partner close and began to sob. The feeling of loosing her was too painful, more painful than anything he ever endured. He couldn't loose her now, no, he just couldn't. He's always needed her there, to make him laugh, to explain things to him, and to give him that feeling that he could only guess what was true love felt like. And he needed her now more than ever. "Bones..." Booth held her tighter for what seemed to be the last time, and she stirred.

"Bones?" Booth exclaimed as Brennan's eyes fluttered open. "Bones! Your alive!" He hugged her once again.

"Booth?" Brennan pressed her hand to her forehead. "Booth, what happened? Did we-" She was cut off by Booth hugging her tightly again.

"Bones you're alive!!" Booth exclaimed, once again, smiling one of the biggest smiles Brennan had ever seen on his face, tears shining in his eyes.

"Yes, of course I'm alive Booth. I wouldn't be talking to you right now if that wasn't the case." She pulled her self up and smiled as Booth gave her an irritated look.

"Don't be a smart ass, Bones. I'm just glad you didn't die, thats all. I thought I almost lost you there though. Don't do that to me again." Booth stated, his lower lip slightly jutted out.

"What, try not to die, Booth?" Brennan asked sarcastically. She considered a rebuttal, but decided against it due to their mental states. "Sure Booth, I'll try." She smiled. He smiled back. "Where are we, Booth? What happened?" Brennan asked, standing up, but, feeling lightheaded, stumbled back down. "Ow."

"I'm not sure exactly where, but were on some kind of island." Booth frowned, and rubbed at his temples, still in shock of what had happened. "Here, let me help you" He stood, and helped his partner back up. He guided her out of the demolished plane, as she leaned heavily on him, needing the assistance.

They stepped out into the sunlight, and Brennan squinted, not yet adjusted to the bright light. They looked around, amazed. The island was beautiful, just like you would see in exotic magazines and on postcards. They couldn't help but marvel, even though this was now their metaphorical prison. Brennan took a step forward, and fought back a smile.

"Booth, wow. Can you believe this?" Brennan turned back to Booth, somehow feeling more happy than she had in a long time. Then the realization hit her. Their plane crashed. They were on a deserted island. _Stranded_ on a deserted island even. Neither even knew if they had any way of communication, or if anyone was looking for them. Neither knew if escape was possible. "Booth... What are we going to do?"

Booth felt Brennan's desolation with empathy. He walked over to his cherished partner and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her, and then pulled her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into her back. He pulled away. "Were going to survive, that's what were going to do, Bones." He let go of her shoulders, and his brain switched into survival mode. Recollecting all of his past experiences in the Army, he turned and surveyed his environment. There was a white, sandy beach, that led into a dense jungle. There was about 30 yards between the water and the jungle, and the beach continued for an indiscernible length around the island. Booth looked towards the horizon. The sun was about one and a half hand-widths form the horizon, which roughly translated into one and a half hours of sunlight left. He turned to Brennan, setting his priorities.

"Alright, Bones. The first thing we have to do is-" Booth said, abruptly realizing something. "Oh my god, the co-pilot!" Booth breathed, scrambling back again into the plane.

"The co-pilot?" Brennan asked, following Booth. "Is he still alive? I could help." Booth grunted a reply as they reached the cock pit of the plane. They saw the co-pilot, who was still in his seat, loosing copious amounts of blood. The co-pilot's breathing was heavy, which hitched, as he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"God," Booth muttered, as he and Brennan stumbled up to the dying body, and began to remove him from his seat. They both grabbed the struggling man and slowly maneuvered him out of the plane. They placed him on the beach and Brennan began checking his wounds. There was a chance he could survive, but it was not likely.

Brennan checked the man over and pulled up his pants leg. His leg was broken badly, and the pouring blood had only just begun to clot. "Well, I am technically not a medical doctor, but this man is dying. He has a compound fracture to the left femur and is loosing blood fast. The best thing we can do is stop the bleeding." Brennan said as she pulled her shirt off and wrapped it around the man's leg. This distracted Booth for a moment, but he snapped back to reality as his partner began to give him instructions. "Booth, give me your belt." Brennan told him.

"My belt? Why?" Booth asked, but complied. He handed Bones the belt and she wrapped it around the co-pilot's leg and pulled it as tight as it would go.

"My shirt isn't working to stop the blood. We're just going to have to stop the blood flow from getting to the wound." Brennan looked at the man again as the began to spasm. The bits of metal and glass stuck in the man's chest turned red as more blood started pouring out at an alarming rate. "Booth! This man is going into cardiac arrest! You'll have to do CPR, Booth, my arms aren't long enough to create the optimal angle required to keep this man alive." Brennan moved away from the body as Booth came over and began to preform CPR. The man barely struggled as Booth pushed on his chest, and attempted to force air into his lungs. After about a minute and a half the co-pilot's body went limp, no longer hanging on, no longer trying.

Booth noticed the man's lack of movement and stopped trying to save him. He stood up, and turned to his partner. "Bones, is he dead?" He asked, glancing towards the body. Brennan knelt next to the body that belonged to the once-co-pilot and checked for a pulse. She stood, grave-faced.

"Yes. He's dead." She turned towards Booth, with tears in her eyes. "Sh- should we bury him?" Brennan asked, choking up a bit.

Booth looked towards the horizon. They still had a fair amount of day light left, and he nodded. "We'll have to hurry. The grave can't be too deep either, that would take too long." He sighed, and decided he needed to find some kind of shovel. "I'm going to find something to dig with. Bones will you find a place for the grave? Somewhere on high ground would be nice." Brennan nodded, and he began towards the wreckage, looking for a make-shift trowel, or something.

~*~

Booth and Brennan stood in front of a mound of dirt, on the top of a small hill in a clearing, surrounded by tropical flowers. Booth had found a narrow part of the plane's hull to dig with, and it worked well. They had buried the man, along with what was left of the other pilot's leg, in the shallow grave on the hill. Brennan had marked the grave with a flat stone on the beach, and placed flowers on top of that. Booth said a few words about how they were brave men, and they would be sorely missed. Brennan even recited a poem about death in Portuguese, which she could only guess was what their native language was.

The sun was about to set, and Booth and Brennan walked back to the beach, clothes damp and bloodied, exhausted. Since there was almost no daylight left, Booth decided that they could go without a shelter for the night, and said they should only build a fire and sleep on the beach. As Booth and Brennan silently gathered drift wood for the fire, the temperature began to drop substantially. They hurried, and built the fire hastily, desperate to get warm.

Eventually Bones and Booth sat beside the fire, blankets from the plane spread on the ground. The wind blew, and Booth shivered.

"God, why is it so cold? I thought this was a tropical island. It's supposed to be hot on a tropical island." He said, rubbing his arms.

"During the day, yes. But on tropical islands and in the desert it's often hot during daylight, but then gets cold at night." Brennan replied, shivering herself. The wind gusted again, and she pulled her legs closer to her body. "Booth, you're right. It's absolutely freezing out here!" Hugging her knees now, she shivered again. "Do you think this fire can keep us warm, Booth?"

Booth glanced at the fire. It was kind of pathetic. "I don't know, Bones. It's really not that big. We can't build a shelter now, it's too dark." He scratched his chin. "Maybe we could see if there were any more blankets in the plane?"

"No, that wont work. We can't warm the extra blankets up if we aren't warm ourselves." Brennan replied, rubbing her arms.

"Well I didn't know. You got any ideas, Bones?"

Bones thought for a moment, and had an idea. She began to blush. _Wow, this is just so good, its awful._ She thought. _Well, I guess it's our only choice. This aught to be interesting._ "Well, Booth, when I was in Guatemala, they taught me various survival skills in case of separation or a natural disaster. According to them, one of the best ways to stay warm is to share body heat with some one else."

Booth thought about that for a moment. _Sharing body heat. Hmm._ _That means, like, huddling together, right? Well I guess I'm up for that. As long as it helps keep Bones warm, I'll do it. _"Yeah, sure Bones. As long as it keeps us warm. What are we supposed to do?" He asked, anticipating what was about to happen.

"We should get as close together as possible. Then we should probably wrap ourselves in a blanket to keep the heat in." Brennan said, smiling, her face red.

Silently, Booth stood up, and grabbed the blanket he was sitting on. Then he moved over to Bones' blanket, and sat down next to her. Smiling reassuringly, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Bones maneuvered the blanket over them, and they laid down. She smiled and snuggled closer to Booth, laying her head on his chest. They sighed, feeling the warmth creep back over them. They laid there, silently, happily, until Brennan's mind began to wander to thoughts of their possibility of escape. The odds worried her.

"... Booth?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I-I'm scared Booth. What if we don't make it off this island? What if no one finds us?" She asked him, her voice thick.

"Bones, were going to be fine. We're going to survive, and then someone is going to find us." Booth replied in a soothing voice, rubbing her back.

"See Booth, that's just the thing! What if no one is looking for us? What if we get stuck here forever? I mean, what would happen if something happened to one of us?" Bones asked, new tears now spilling out of her eyes and onto Booth's shirt.

Booth cupped his hand under Bones' chin, and pulled her face close to his, so he could see her face. _God, I hate it when she cries. She shouldn't have to cry. I'm gonna have to make her feel better. _He looked into her eyes reassuringly. "Temperance, I want you to listen to me. People are looking for us. Zach, Angela, Hodgins, the whole Jeffersonian, the FBI, they're all going to find out soon, and they'll all be looking for us. And Bones, I will never let anything happen to you, I promise. We'll both be fine, and we'll make it out of here." Booth told her, letting go of her chin and wiping a tear from her cheek.

Bones blinked, silently thrilling at the fact of what he called her. _Wow, did that just happen? Booth just called me Temperance. He just called me by my real name. That was really sweet. _She thought about his short monologue. _That was really deep. I've never seen Booth like that. I like that he called me Temperance, but it doesn't feel right. _

"Thank you, Booth. That was really sweet, and it helped." Bones leaned down and kissed a surprised Booth on the cheek. They smiled, and Bones laid her head back down on his chest. "Booth? Could you please call me Bones? I think in my current state of mind, the familiar is more settling." She felt Booth chuckle, then yawn. He pulled her closer.

"Whatever you say, Bones. Whatever you say..."


End file.
